The invention relates to a tool eye/setter, for sensing contact with a tool bit.
In automated manufacturing, a computer numerical controlled machine (CNC machine) must know exactly where a tool bit is, so that it can properly interface with the workpiece. A tool bit used in a repetitive manufacturing process will experience continuous wear. If this wear is not compensated for, manufactured parts will begin to fall outside of acceptable tolerances. It then becomes desirable to gauge the wear of the tool bit. For that purpose, sensors are used which will ideally indicate the slightest contact with the tool bit, so that the CNC machine will continue to know the exact position of the cutting edge of the bit.
Many conventional sensors have a limited life. The short life of these sensors is caused in part by contaminants entering into the internal mechanisms of the sensors, and either corroding their mechanisms, or otherwise interfering with their operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,988 to Matsuhashi, discloses a sensor unit that converts an external linear contact to an internal rotary motion, which triggers a switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,715 to Schaffer, discloses a contact sensing system that employs a piezoelectric crystal for measuring the position of a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,017 to Iyer, discloses a system for measuring minute dimensional changes in a polymer during polymerization.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.